Wire harnesses are bundles of cables that electrically couple components in a vehicle. Some cables are used for data communication (e.g., data buses) and some cables are used for power (e.g., power buses). Vehicles typically have tight spaces and close packaging envelopes in which the wire harness is to fit. As shown in FIG. 1, to ensure that the wire harness 100 fits within the allotted space, typically, the wire harness 100 is contained within a shield 102. The shield 102 is designed to fit into the allotted space. The shield 102 is produce via injection molding. However, injection molding requires a custom mold be designed for each location the shield 102 is being used. Designing and manufacturing the custom molds is time consuming and expensive.